A variety advertising methods are available, for example on television and internet or in various printed publications, or different types of displays such as billboards or other types of displays on buses or buildings.
Many of the available methods of advertising are not as effective as they were once. For example, television is still by far the most effective and dynamic medium and is the most heavily purchased medium for all of the top advertisers. However, the problem with television is fragmentation. Television would have been considered a captive medium in the 1950's, but today, with satellite and cable TV delivery to nearly 80% of all TV homes, and the penetration of VCR, DVD, and remote control, television has become hit or miss medium for advertising at best. Most of these TV households are receiving 50 to 150 different channel viewing choices at one time. Advertising in this cluttered environment is getting lost, becoming less effective, and in some cases not available at all, for example HBO, The Disney Channel, Pay-per-view, etc. Advertising agencies have over used many forms of advertising in order to get peoples attention by using commercials, billboards, magazine ads, and the internet. Now people are bored with all of that and are ready for something new.
While there has been a trend to provide more effective and targeted advertising, further improvements in the effectiveness in getting information to potential consumer are desirable, and the present invention addresses the existing problems and provides related benefits.